


Lullaby

by musix



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Azurrin Week 2016, Canon Divergence, F/F, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, One Shot, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song of incredible power.</p><p>[ Day 5 Prompt; Song ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get over my love of post-war azurrin living in a small house in where ever land. What about Valla? No idea lmao. (Jakob's probably got it covered.)

"Mama! Look what I can do!"

Corrin looked up just as Kana jumped off the rocky cliff side and twisted in the air. Her eyes followed him as his small body morphed into his dragon form just in time to land in the water below with a huge splash. When he resurfaced his familiar human face was grinning and looking back up at her.

"Mama, did you see?" he called.

Corrin had been sitting on the edge of the cliff where he'd jumped from and had thoroughly enjoyed his trick.

"Amazing Kana!" She stood up from the edge and took a few steps back.

She could hear Kana below humming in confusion. His confusion quickly switched to excitement when he saw his mother leap off the cliff to join him in the clear water below. She landed nearby, close enough to splash Kana with enough water to make him cough through his laughter. When his mother didn't resurface immediately his laughter died down.

"Mama?"

He swam to where he'd seen her go under. Before he could take a breath to dive under, something large picked him up from underneath him and launched him up into the air to land behind where he'd been earlier.

When he resurfaced he saw his mother return to her human form to laugh.

He giggled and threw water at her as he moved towards the bank. Corrin swam after him to prevent his escape and threw him back into the water.

They played for an hour before Kana practically collapsed onto the sand in defeat.

"You win Mama." He groaned when she threw a drying cloth on his head. The two dried themselves as much as possible before deciding to head home.

"You think your mom will be mad when we bring water in the house?"

Kana paused his frantic hair drying to think. "Mama can make water fly. I think she'll be okay."

Corrin chuckled. "Don't tell Shigure. You're my favorite."

Kana gasped. "Shigure is my favorite!"

"What? I'm not your favorite?"

Kana giggled and threw his towel at her before grabbing his shirt and running down the trial that lead to home.

Corrin chased after him, shouting his name as they raced through the forest.

-

"It's lovely Shigure."

He looked up from his work and smiled over his shoulder at Azura who stood behind him.

"Thank you mother. How was your tea?"

"It was lovely. Thank you for making it for me."

"It was my pleasure."

He cleaned his brush and placed it back in his case before carefully storing his painting in his room. When he returned his mother was sitting on the couch and watching the clouds outside.

"Enjoying the weather?" He asked with a quiet laugh. He sat next to her and watched the trail that he'd seen his mother and Kana walk down.

"Kana and your mother have been gone for awhile."

"Knowing those two they probably fell asleep." He looked at his mother before quickly adding, "Above water of course."

"Well I'm sure they're fine. What shall we do while we wait?"

Shigure leaned back and sighed. "A duet perhaps? It's been too long since we had the opportunity."

"I think that's a lovely idea."

-

"Who taught you how to run so fast?" Corrin stumbled up to her son who was waiting in front of their house. He quickly shushed her, much to her offense before pointing at the door.

"What is it?" She whispered, joining him as he climbed the wooden steps to the front door.

Faintly, she could hear a familiar song from nearby. She pushed the door open just enough to find the source. It wasn't in the front room where Azura usually waited for their return, but sounded farther back.

The two quietly tiptoed through the house before finally coming to the door that lead to the back of the home. She could hear Shigure and Azura's duet clear as day as the singers let their voices carry to the world around them.

Corrin looked back at Kana. "Wanna listen for a bit?"

He shook his head and quickly joined his mother when she sat next to the door with her back against the wall. They listened to the song in silence, neither realizing how tired they were quickly becoming.

As the song carried on, Kana felt his eyes start to close with fatigue. He didn't even attempt to fight it before falling asleep on his mothers shoulder snoring softly. Corrin would have giggled at her son's snoring but she could only yawn quietly before her head fell back to rest against the wall. Before the song finished both mother and son had fallen asleep.

-

"Just as perfect as I remember." Shigure stretched as he stood, offering his hand to help his mother stand.

"Should we check to see if your brother has returned with your mother?"

Shigure nodded, moving towards the door and pulling it open. He stopped suddenly when something caught his eye.

"I don't think we need to look far." He whispered, urging Azura to come look. Azura couldn't stop the giggle that sounded from her so suddenly.

Corrin and Kana slept soundly, huddled against the wall with peaceful looks upon their faces.

"Should we wake them?"

"No, let them sleep. They'll be up in a minute."

Shigure watched his mother walk past him and into the living room. "How can you be so sure?" He whispered.

"Corrin would fall asleep to my song all the time when we spent time together." She returned with a blanket and carefully draped it over the two as they slept. Shigure followed he into the kitchen where he could still see his family sleep.

"Your song is more powerful than I thought."


End file.
